


rose unburned

by nullgrl



Series: you, i, us [1]
Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Alpha Kim Hanbin | B.I, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dirty Talk, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Kim Jiwon | Bobby, they're producers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:40:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25481779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nullgrl/pseuds/nullgrl
Summary: People take one look at Bobby and say,oh yeah, he's an alpha.
Relationships: Kim Hanbin | B.I/Kim Jiwon | Bobby
Series: you, i, us [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2190420
Comments: 25
Kudos: 124





	rose unburned

**Author's Note:**

> because the double b tag is rigged and has like five a/b/o fics.

He’s been feeling dizzy all day. His stomach feels empty even though he’d had a homemade breakfast of eggs and bacon in the morning and had literally just finished his lunch meal an hour ago. There’s a heaviness settled between his legs, making it uncomfortable and even painful to walk from the restroom back to the studio.

Bobby groans as he sits down on the chair, his stomach cramping and sending another wave of pain to shock his lower back and upper thighs. He knows what’s happening – his heat is about to start. There’s fear and panic rooting into his mind, making him paranoid of every noise. He shivers, feeling sensitive and like the world is spinning around too fast.

 _God, why today of all days._ Bobby thinks to himself. His heat usually arrives at the end of every month, that last for three excruciatingly long days in which Bobby is curled up in his bed with a dildo stuffed in his ass and jerking off to the thought of none other than his colleague, Kim Hanbin.

The problem is Hanbin is also the person who he shares the studio with. They’re both the best and favored producers of the company they work with and were given one of the larger studios in the upper part of the building. Bobby was pretty excited about the move when he was told he’d be leaving the cramped, tiny studio he shared with four other guys for the open space large room that was the new studio.

Then Bobby had figured out there was a catch and while most people wouldn’t find this particular catch to be anything dramatic the way Bobby constantly described it, for Bobby it was a big deal.

Everyone knew who Kim Hanbin was. He was a famous producer in South Korea who wrote and published under the name B.I and had started working with the company when he was 18 years old, the youngest besides trainees. Bobby had joined three years later when he was 21 and Hanbin was 20. He’d moved to Korea from the US after finishing a two year program of music school from an arts academy.

Bobby had heard of B.I, but never had he thought they’d end up working together. And he never imagined that the two would also end up sharing the same space together five days a week and even on weekends when inspiration hit. Yet here was Bobby, several months later getting to see Hanbin every day and growing closer to him.

Bobby knew Hanbin was an alpha, there was something alluring and addicting to the way he presented himself. He was sort of shy sometimes, like a turtle hiding in its shell. Other times he was awkward and often made a dork of himself when he was trying to impress people. But Hanbin was also really funny and loud, he could get annoying – especially with the amount of touching Bobby had to endure (it was hard enough not to jump the younger man, Bobby had to hold himself back from stripping, bending over, and presenting himself for the alpha) – but he was also thoughtful and kind.

Bobby also knew that Hanbin had only been in one serious relationship with a guy named Jaewon who Bobby had never properly met but had seen at some of the shows they’d attended. Jaewon was a rapper and a rising actor – personally Bobby found him too arrogant – who had worked in the company previously before abruptly leaving. (There is definitely something sketchy going on there but Bobby doesn’t know the full details.)

There were so many things, little quirks and big deals, about Hanbin that Bobby knew about. And although Bobby could confidently say that Hanbin knew Bobby just as well, the younger man didn’t know _everything_ about him.

Because Hanbin does not know that Bobby is an omega.

In fact, Hanbin is under the impression that Bobby is an _alpha_. Bobby can’t really blame him – he would usually attack others for the assumption but Hanbin is an exception – because Bobby doesn’t look like the typical omega.

Most omegas are smaller, very few are tall and though Bobby is only an inch taller than Hanbin, he always feels small whenever he’s around the younger man. Omegas tend to be docile too and Bobby is the furthest thing from being submissive. He’s cheeky and sly, charismatic and charming. Bobby likes to brag about his dominance, likes to remind people that he’s in control. And then Hanbin will show up and Bobby will turn into putty and bow his head lower just for him.

Omegas have more feminine features, especially the guys. Honestly, sometimes when Hanbin is drunk and a little too sleepy he goes full aegyo on Bobby and in those moments Hanbin looks more like the omega than the alpha (Bobby treasures these moments and finds them very adorable). Bobby has no such thing as these features, he’s got a strong jawline, hooded eyes framing his masculine face, a sturdy, muscular neck and a lean muscled body.

People take one look at Bobby and say, _oh yeah, he’s an alpha_. Which has always offended him. There is nothing to be ashamed for about being an omega. Society needs omegas to function, they have protective instincts, are often the ones who know how to better deescalate situations than betas, and contrary to popular belief, they don’t need to be mated to “properly function.”

The stereotypes society has labeled omegas with has done more harm than good. Bobby has experienced it his whole life beforehand. Someone will start talking to him, usually an alpha, and get all buddy with him. And then Bobby will blurt out how he’s an omega and there’s an obvious change in treatment. Suddenly the alpha is attempting to submit Bobby, coerce him into dislodging his dominance. He’s also usually harassed by a bunch of self-entitled asshole alpha’s who don’t know how to take a hint.

Bobby likes to think that Hanbin won’t change his attitude when he eventually finds out that Bobby is an omega and not an alpha, but he’s been disappointed plenty of times before.

And since Hanbin has no clue that Bobby is an omega, he’s gone full panic mode because his heat is going to hit pretty soon and work doesn’t end till another three hours. He’s worried, wondering what exactly could have triggered his heat to come a week earlier than usual. This only happened to Bobby when he was in a relationship and his partner had been riling him up.

But Bobby has no partner and even though Hanbin was always making Bobby feel a certain hot way, he was pretty sure it wasn’t Hanbin. (Pretty sure). Maybe his suppressants had expired, Bobby had forgotten to get a refill like Yunhyeong had asked him and now he was regretting it as he sat on the chair with his legs spread out wide as another wave of pain coursed through his lower body.

Hanbin was going to enter any minute and question what the hell Bobby was doing twitching on the chair. Bobby didn’t want to answer that so he thought of getting up and walking to the elevator and call his boss to inform him that unfortunately Bobby cannot under any circumstances be allowed in the same room as Hanbin, an alpha, because he’s going into heat.

But before Bobby can get up and out, the door opens and the scent of tobacco, amber wood, and jasmine quickly overwhelms Bobby’s entire being. Usually Hanbin’s scent is always tickling Bobby’s nose, mocking him and making him want to curl next to Hanbin and sniff his neck. But today, Bobby is sensitive. More so, since Hanbin has been Bobby’s recent infatuated fantasy.

Bobby quickly clamps his legs together, pushing his shirt further down his lower body to hide his very obvious boner. He squeezes his thighs and bites his lips to stop the soft moan of pleasure that rifts through his body. It feels like he’s drowning in Hanbin’s suffocating scent that almost instinctively settles into Bobby’s pores to further send him in that wave of heat.

“I freaking hate the lady at the sandwich spot, she always, _always_ puts pickles on the damn burger when I tell her not to. It’s like she does it on purpose.” Hanbin whines, settling down on his side of the studio.

Bobby doesn’t know how Hanbin can’t recognize the sweet scent of omega he’s inciting. “That’s the third time this month, right?” Bobby can barely keep up with what Hanbin is saying, his brain muffled and his vision going a tiny bit blurry around the edges.

“Yes! The damn witch is doing it on purpose I swear. Just because I rejected the offer to mate her daughter,” Hanbin wrinkles his nose in distaste while Bobby fists his shirt and tries not to moan. “Like, lady, I am not attracted to girls. I like men! Penis, assholes!”

There is something liquid and sticky that begins to slowly leak from his hole, descending towards his thighs. A tiny whine leaves past his mouth and Bobby quickly covers up the sound by turning up the volume of his computer and pressing random key’s. He should definitely be running out of the studio and leave the company to get home. But since he’s already started to leak, he’d probably get jumped within three seconds of getting off the floor he’s on.

Luckily, Hanbin doesn’t notice the sound or the lack of interest from Bobby’s part. “I don’t know how hard that is to comprehend. Your daughter is pretty, but she’s missing the obvious parts I need to enjoy sex and a relationship. My burger doesn’t have to pay for my – woah dude, are you okay?”

Hanbin has turned around from his spinning around on the chair. He was probably about to launch into another story of Ladies Who Hate Him For Not Dating Their Daughters, but had caught sight of Bobby.

It was obvious something was wrong. Firstly, Bobby always joined him in complaining about the heterosexual homosapiens who constantly tried to hook them up with girls. Then there was also the way Bobby looked like he was going to throw up any minute. His usually sun kissed skin was flushed a dark pink, his cheeks, chin, and forehead were painted a fuchsia color that was spreading downwards his neck.

There was a light sheen of sweat that glowed with the bright light of the computer and the yellow lighting of their studio room. The veins that ran over his forearms looked more prominent and there was also the fact that Bobby’s eyes kept fluttering shut. His lips bitten and bright red as he squirmed on his chair.

“Uh,” Bobby blinks and tries to get rid of the fog in his mind. He should tell Hanbin, _hey man, I know you think I’m an alpha but I’m actually an omega and my heat randomly decided to hit me while I was at work with you, but I’m too scared of leaving the building because I might get jumped and assaulted._

But what comes out instead is, “I’m fine.”

Hanbin looks at him strangely. His face is almost impassive, blank except for his eyes that scan Bobby up and down. Bobby tries to laugh it off, say something about how it was probably the food he ate and starts messing around with his computer to make him look less strange. But Hanbin doesn’t seem to buy the excuse, staring at Bobby dryly.

There is a long moment of silence, awkward and suffocating for Bobby who tries not to move around his seat too much. Hanbin just sits across from him with his doe eyes glaring right into Bobby’s soul, unmoving. Bobby is about to give up and just flee the room – whatever, he can hide in the restrooms on the third floor that no one goes into and call Yunhyeong for help.

But a hoarse and heavy voice stops Bobby from even wriggling on the chair.

“Bobby hyung,” Hanbin leans over his chair. “What’s wrong.” He doesn’t ask, it’s not a question. It’s a statement, more like Hanbin already _knows_ what’s wrong and just wants to poke at Bobby’s buttons.

Bobby stares at him, but his vision is unclear as another wave of liquid streams out his asshole and the urge to mewl surges at the empowering scent of pheromones coming from Hanbin. Bobby startles in his seat as Hanbin abruptly stands up from his chair and walks towards Bobby until he’s standing right next to him.

Up close, the scent of jasmine, amber wood, and cigarette smoke is stronger. Bobby, without any consciousness, sniffs the lovely scent and writhes in his chair as the aroma latches onto his skin. His eyes flutter shut as he clamps his ass cheeks to stop the huge lump of slick that further dampens his jeans and boxers.

“What do you need?” Hanbin’s voice is low, sinking deep into Bobby’s shivering bones. Bobby looks up at him, his head lolling to the side of the chair and saying _fuck it_ as he begins to grind his hands against his erection. It’s not like Hanbin’s freaking out and calling him a liar, in fact, it looks like he’s enjoying it. Hanbin’s eyes immediately zoom towards the action, his pupils dilating in lust and want.

A finger swipes over his lips, Bobby blinks slowly and tranquil as he nips and bites the pad of the finger before he suckles on the tip. Hanbin smiles down at him.

Bobby presses a light kiss to the finger, “Hanbin,” he whines out.

Hanbin hums, “What is it Bobby?”

It’s there, stuck in his throat. The words that he should have said months ago, when they started working together. Hanbin has to have figured it out by now, there’s no way he doesn’t know Bobby isn’t an omega at this point.

“Heat,” he says. It’s hard to articulate words in this moment. Hanbin smells so fucking good and the way he keeps staring at Bobby with an air of dominance is causing wave after wave of slick to slide past his cheeks. His dick hurts from its confines in his jeans needing to relieve the hardness inside his pants.

Hanbin hums again, a hand tangling itself into Bobby’s sweaty strands. Bobby mewls this time, he’s already lost his dignity in front of his colleague by jerking off through his clothing. He has nothing to lose anyways, Hanbin looks like he’s enjoying seeing Bobby act like this and the fact that he hasn’t rejected Bobby or called him out for being a liar is a good thing in Bobby’s books.

“You need my help?” This time Hanbin’s voice is soft. There is something almost sweet with the way he curls the words, warmth spilling like ink over Bobby’s body.

Bobby arches his back, “Please, please Hanbin. I want you.” He’s still got a sane enough mind to clearly express his desire, his fantasy, his longing to have Hanbin fuck and knot him. Shit, just the idea of Hanbin filling him up is enough to make Bobby have a dry orgasm, the first of many.

Hanbin’s skin has turned into a light shade of pink that glazes over his golden skin. He looks completely unfazed by an omega in heat, the only indication he’s feeling just as hot as Bobby is the glare in his brown eyes that is rarely there. Bobby can’t stop the whines and groans that leave past his lips, feeling like he’s going to combust if Hanbin doesn’t do anything.

“Take your dick out of your pants.”

Bobby rushes through clumsy fingers as he unzips his jeans and shoves them down alongside his navy blue boxers. They’re heavy with his slick, the scent of omega – of Bobby’s unique mixture that combines saccharine, warm honey, rich coffee beans, and sweet vanilla notes. Hanbin sniffs the lovely scent, wanting to melt into the heat that emits from the needy omega.

“Aw,” Hanbin coos, “Look at your pretty omega cock. So cute and wet.”

Hanbin doesn’t touch, he stands stiff and straight in front of Bobby. The older man is huffing for a breath of fresh air, but he’s instead drowning in the overpowering fragrance of Hanbin. His hands itch to wrap around his aching dick, but Hanbin hasn’t allowed him to touch and he wants to please the alpha. When Hanbin praises him, compliments and humiliates him both – fuck, it takes everything in Bobby to not come again.

“Touch your sensitive head. Yeah, just like that baby.” Bobby does as he’s told. His long fingers teasingly rub the flushed head of his cock, his thumb running over the slit which makes him buck forwards and whimper.

Bobby forces his eyes to open, finding Hanbin’s erection protruding from where its confined in his tattered blue jeans. Hanbin pushes his hips forwards, as if saying, _do it._ Bobby looks up to gaze at the darkness in Hanbin’s eyes, a nod giving him permission. He doesn’t hesitate in pushing his face forwards, rubbing his cheeks and nose on Hanbin’s clothed dick while he jerks off.

“You want my dick, omega?” One of Hanbin’s hands tangles itself into the sweaty curls of Bobby’s long hair. He pushes the man’s face until Bobby is suffocating and panting into the cloth, wet gasps and teeth teasing his erection.

Hanbin growls, he’s always known Bobby was an omega. The minute he was introduced to the older man his body had been enveloped in nothing but the sweet scent of coffee, vanilla, and honey. Hanbin waited for the older to say something, feeling just a tad disappointed when Bobby kept that to himself. Even going as far as letting Hanbin purposefully mistaken him for an alpha – waiting for Bobby to correct him (and also punch him for confusing him.)

There hadn’t been anything though and Hanbin thought that Bobby must have his personal reasons to not tell Hanbin. Perhaps there were assholes who tried to take advantage of Bobby, the pretty omega who was all sunshine smiles and crooked cute teeth. Hanbin understood that, Bobby couldn’t trust him fully, but that had been in the past. Whatever was happening now was changing the course of their friendship and Hanbin hoped it was for the better.

“Wanna be filled, huh? Stuff my cock down your throat and fuck you, spilling my seed inside your pretty mouth.” Bobby groans, a sound that plants itself in Hanbin and makes him push himself more roughly against Bobby’s face as he tugs the strands harder. “You’d like that wouldn’t you? Imma take it out and choke you with it, and you’re going to take it.”

Bobby’s fingers tug on his foreskin, his mouth trailing the clothed dick. Hanbin’s words are making him squirm in his seat, his legs rubbing against one another. His chair is soaking with his lube, his ass sticky from the fluid. The room smells like them, thick scents of cigarette smoke alongside freshly brewed coffee. Bobby can’t hold it and comes a second time, his cock jerking from the force.

“Shit, look at you. You’re fucking crying over being stuffed and knotted aren’t you Bobby?” And like the sweet omega in heat he is, Bobby mewls and whimpers out Hanbin’s name. His cock is still hard and the two orgasms he’s had have only seem to intensify the pain and urge to fill his ass with an alpha’s knot.

Bobby is momentarily snatched out of his clouded thoughts as two strong arms lift him up. Bobby’s legs give out, but Hanbin’s got him leaning against his chest. Meanwhile, Hanbin is cooing at the fucked out expression on Bobby’s face. He looks so flushed with his hooded eyes and pouty red lips, his omega pheromones making the air between them tingle with his mellow scent. There’s a leather couch plastered against the wall that they usually use when they want a nap during long nights. (Hanbin and Bobby have both fantasized about fucking on that couch.)

Hanbin whispers words of praise and filthy fantasies of what he’s going to do with Bobby. The older man drowns in the words, wanting nothing more than the promises Hanbin is making for him to be fulfilled. He’s moved over to the couch, kicking his pants and boxers off. Hanbin has his arms wrapped around Bobby’s waist, nosing the scent glands on Bobby’s sweat slicked neck.

He can feel the omega shiver in his arms, probably due to sensitivity. Hanbin doesn’t dare bite or lick anywhere near his scent glands though, he doesn’t have Bobby’s sober consent and there is no way in hell that he’s going to bite Bobby unwillingly, even if the omega keeps whining to sink his teeth into his neck. No, instead Hanbin presses a sweet, subtle kiss on Bobby’s earlobe ringed with hoops.

“Mhm, alpha.” Bobby sounds so wrecked, Hanbin can’t help the pre-come that spreads through his pants. Carefully, Hanbin plops Bobby on the leather couch. He’s wearing only his oversized shirt that falls to hide his erection, Hanbin thinks it makes Bobby look cute.

“I’m going to fuck your mouth now.” He states. Bobby nods eagerly, spreading his legs to accommodate Hanbin. His eyes are trained on Hanbin’s fingers, unbuttoning his jeans and then unzipping the zipper. Bobby’s eyes widen, his mouth agape when he realizes that Hanbin has gone commando. What the fuck is he supposed to do with this information? Shit, how many times has Hanbin come to work without any boxers beneath his pants? The idea itself is too much for Bobby to handle, it triggers another wave of lubrication to slip out.

Hanbin’s got a big cock, it’s not _huge_ or even monstrous – which Bobby is thankful for. He’s been with a guy who had an abnormally large dick and it had been too painful, even for an omega in heat like him. It’s flushed a deep red, swollen like Hanbin’s bitten lips. There are veins tracing the underside and tangling like vines over the shaft. Bobby bites his lip at how thick it is, a fat width that lets Bobby know he’s going to be stretched wide. The head of his cock is engorged and pearls of pre-come spill out, it makes Bobby flush with pride – _he did that_. Hanbin is hard and wet because of _him_.

Without even being told Bobby opens his mouth, tongue flat on his pouty, bottom lip. Hanbin jerks the foreskin, his tongue rolling lopsided over the corner of his lip. He’s aching and painfully hard, it doesn’t help that Bobby looks needy for him. What with his mouth opened up like that for his dick.

The head is heavy on Bobby’s lips, hot and wet. Bobby immediately closes his lips around the shape of it, his tongue flicking over the slit and sucking the taste of jasmine flowers from Hanbin’s cock. His eyes flutter shut, but before he even starts to swallow down, hands are gripping the sides of his head and Hanbin’s cock is stuffing down his throat.

“Holy fuck, you’re unreal Bobby.” Hanbin has to count to ten, his dick suffocated in the wet and tight heat of Bobby’s throat. He honestly can’t believe he’s lucky enough to be with Bobby, the older man doesn’t have a fucking gag reflex. Hanbin only stands still for himself, because Bobby has gone back to rutting desperately against the couch and hands wrapping around his cock.

Without warning Hanbin’s fingers twist into Bobby’s hair as he pulls his cock halfway out so that it’s his head that is teasing Bobby’s throat before shoving it back in. Bobby is pliant all throughout it, groaning and moaning through the loud slurps and the obscene wet sounds where Bobby is jerking off. Bobby shudders as another dry orgasm fibers over his body, his throat vibrating around the cock which only makes Hanbin snarl and tug Bobby’s face back and forth with a rough force over his dick.

Bobby has a hard time to breathe in oxygen. His throat is completely filled to the brim with Hanbin’s dick drilling further in and making his neck protrude in its shape. Tears are streaming down his cheeks, his face hot and his head starting to hurt from all the tugging and pulling Hanbin is doing. Hanbin’s dick is so hot inside his throat, he can feel it pulsing and flickering whenever Bobby swallows him deeper in.

Above him, Hanbin is huffing for breath himself. He’s not being choked by a dick, but he is certainly out of breath with how sexy and alluring Bobby looks right now. Hanbin pulls his dick out until it’s only the head, Bobby isn’t even sucking on it just lets it sit there in his mouth while he regains his breath. His cheeks are a deep red, tears have rolled down past his chin that Hanbin follows. He pulls out completely, if he goes any further he’s going to come and that will trigger his knot – Hanbin wants his knot inside Bobby’s ass.

Once Hanbin pulls out and Bobby regains his normal breathing, he finds that he’s still eratically moving against the leather for some stimulation on his ass. He’s lost count on the amount of dry orgasms he pulled off just by deepthroating Hanbin’s dick. He needs that cock inside of him, “Alpha, please. I need you.” He manages to stutter out.

Hanbin shivers and Bobby’s eyes dilate at the jerk of his dick. “’s okay, I’ll take care of you.” He pulls his shirt off, pushing Bobby sideways until he’s spread on top of that heated, pliant body. Bobby sobs when Hanbin’s fingers snake up his shirt, teasing and flicking his waist before touching the sensitive rose bud nipples.

“Oh look at you,” Bobby writhes beneath him, “You look like a pretty flower, opening up for me. All beautiful like a rose aren’t you?” Hanbin feels the jump of Bobby’s cock, some of his come squirting on his navel. It’s cute and Hanbin tuts at the adorable way Bobby avoids his eyes. He’s never seen this side of Bobby, shy and whiny. Hanbin wants to treasure him and keep it away from any prying eyes. This is for _him_ , he’s going to make sure of it.

“Lift your hands up,” Hanbin helps him tug off the shirt so that they’re skin to skin. His hands wrap around Hanbin’s backside, pushing himself flush against the alpha and rolling his eyes back when his dick grazes against the younger mans. Hanbin leans down, bites on Bobby’s lip and pushes his tongue in without hesitation. Bobby gasps, eyes fluttering closed as his hands ball into fists when he opens his mouth and ruts against Hanbin.

Hanbin’s tongue traces every rounded corner and the bumps of his teeth. One of his hands travels down to Bobby's strong, muscular thigh. He pushes it upwards so it wraps around his own waist so that his dick grinds Bobby’s at a better angle. Bobby is a moaning mess again, pretty sighs falling into Hanbin’s mouth that are swallowed down by him. He can’t get enough of Bobby and his taste, he wants to devour the omega – _own him_.

“You’re so hot,” Hanbin presses kisses down Bobby’s neck but avoids the glands. “Wanna fuck you so badly.”

“Yes, yes! Knot me alpha.” A fever builds up inside Bobby, hot, volcanic heat that wants to melt into Hanbin. The very idea of that cock filling him to the brim is enough to send him on edge, except this time it hurts. He’s been holding off for too long, has no idea how he’s lasted without going insane from not having something up his ass.

“I will,” Hanbin growls, teeth scraping Bobby’s sensitive ears and bruises shaped with his fingers on Bobby’s thigh. “Gonna fuck you hard and fast, spill my come inside of you.” The sounds of Bobby’s sobs are music to Hanbin’s ears. Whiny and high pitch as he groans and begs to be filled. It takes a lot self-control to not just stuff it in, but he needs to make sure of something beforehand.

“Sweetheart, listen to me.” Bobby’s nose is crinkled up, his mouth opened as sinning moans leave those kiss swollen lips. His eyes are ablazed and unfocused, as if he wasn’t seeing Hanbin but seeing _through_ him. Hanbin softly pushes Bobby’s long, wet bangs from his pretty forehead. “Bobby hyung,” he says gently. It takes a few seconds, but Hanbin is patient and soon Bobby is blinking away the fevered look in his eyes – it’s not clear, but it’s enough for Hanbin.

“Are you on the birth control vaccine?” If he isn’t – as much as it pains him – Hanbin will call this off. He’ll use his fingers and help Bobby through his heat until they’re able to get out of the building. Hanbin isn’t about to be irresponsible and accidentally knock Bobby up (they’re both really young for that, but surprisingly the idea doesn’t make him cringe in fear).

Bobby swallows through a dry throat, he wants to go back to the filthy words and wandering hands. He thinks Hanbin said something important, something about –

“Yea,” Bobby gets it now. “I don’t need it till next year.” He’s barely finishing the sentence when Hanbin full on attacks his mouth. His skin is suddenly cold and bare, he whines for Hanbin. The alpha shushes him quietly, massaging the inside of his thigh.

Bobby doesn’t need to be prepped, his hole is loose and wet enough for him to slip in without giving Bobby any pain and for him not too feel discomfort. But the idea of fucking his fingers inside that perky ass is too strong to ignore. Hanbin pushes in two fingers, the hole greedily swallowing him up. Finally, finally something is filling him up. It’s not too thick though so Bobby finds himself thrusting into the two fingers for some release.

“Woah,” Hanbin stares in awe. He slips in a third finger, scissoring the hole and watching mesmerized as Bobby sinks down to his knuckles. “You like that?” Hanbin snarls, his arm cramping up but not stopping him from thrusting in and out.

Bobby whimpers, “Uh, uh.” Tiny groans slip out from those agape lips. Bobby meets each thrust of fingers, his slick dripping all over the fingers messily. Hanbin pulls out the fingers, flipping the submissive body over and roughly manhandling Bobby until he’s ass up, face down. Bobby shakes his ass, hands fisting into the leather couch for something to hold onto.

“I’ll fuck you, I promise. But I wanna eat you, taste you.” Hanbin spreads the rosy colored cheeks open, the hole spread out and loose. It curls and winks at him, flushed and shiny. Hanbin licks the slick that slips out, humming in pleasure when he tastes that wonderful hint of honey and vanilla. Bobby cries out in pleasure, eyes shutting tight and fingers grappling at the leather.

Hanbin sinks his tongue in, flickering side to side against the velvet soft walls. His hands cup the soft globes of his ass cheeks, nails sinking into the flesh. He hums around the hole, sucking and spitting all over what he wants to claim as his. His teeth scrap lightly over the puckered rim which makes Bobby come and actually cry hard. It’s beautiful, how responsive and desperate Bobby is to get off.

Hanbin alternates between licking and sucking, drinking up Bobby’s self-lubrication. He’s never been with an omega before, having chosen to date betas, but he’s always fantasized about eating an omega out (specifically Bobby.) In some moments Hanbin will trace the fullness of Bobby’s ass cheeks, biting the fatty there and groaning when Bobby pushes and grinds all over his face until he’s covered in slick and all his nose smells is honey, coffee, and vanilla. Hanbin rumbles from deep in his chest, ravaging Bobby’s ass.

“Tell me,” Hanbin says through a teasing tongue, “Has any alpha or beta eaten you baby?”

He sees Bobby shake his head furiously, pretty little head shaking no as if the idea of someone touching him there that wasn’t Hanbin completely offended him. Hanbin smirks, warmth blooming in his chest. He sinks in fingers, using his pointer and middle finger to scissor him horizontally as he kitten licks and swallows the slick.

“Mhm, they’re missing out.” He slaps the sticky inside of his thighs, Bobby’s high moan echoing through the room. He’s so thankful for soundproof walls. “Can’t stop tasting how delicious you are, my sweet dessert.”

“Yours, your omega, alpha.” Bobby doesn’t know the gravity of his words, how much that affects Hanbin. He wants to make Bobby his, wants to own and be owned by the omega. The thought of past partners who got to see Bobby like this infuriates him, past the point that his pheromones suddenly smell threatening and this time when Bobby cries out it’s because he’s scared.

Hanbin smells the fear and he feels guilty, climbing up and tenderly maneuvering Bobby until they’re face to face. Gentle hands press lightly over Bobby’s face, soft lips pressing kisses that are sweet and taste like honey – like himself. Hanbin releases a calming aura through his pheromones, apologizing with kisses and sentimental words.

“Alpha is sorry, I shouldn’t have scared you like that, sweetheart. Don’t be scared, boo.” His words blanket Bobby, warm and pillow soft. The effects work on him, his mind turns into soft mush and the sudden fear that grappled him is gone just as fast as it first appeared. Hanbin’s scent of amber wood laps at his skin like waves on a hot summer day.

Hanbin presses a chaste kiss to his lips, on his quivering eye lids, and finally on the tip of his nose. Bobby sighs in contentment, cuddling into the endearing caresses from the alpha. “Please,” for the first time since they started to fuck around Bobby’s eyes are clear as the day. “Knot me, Hanbin. I need you inside of me, alpha.” His voice sounds wrecked and husky, tinged with soft subtle notes because he feels vulnerable and cherished.

With a last kiss, Hanbin turns him back over. This time though he stands on his knees, legs spread out and with Bobby leaning against his chest upright. Their skin is pressed together, heat wavering between them in needy swirls like that of cigarette smoke. He spreads Bobby’s ass cheeks with one hand, the other tweaking Bobby’s nipples as he coos words of praise into Bobby’s ears.

He slides his cock between the ass cheeks, so much fucking slick dripping like honey. Hanbin begins to glide his cock up and down, Bobby twirling his hips and pushing his ass by arching his back and grinding against the thick, heavy erection. “You feel so wet, your ass is gaping for my cock ain’t it, baby?”

Bobby nods even though he has no clue what Hanbin said. He knows words are being said, but his brain has gone short circuit with how desperate he feels of being knotted. He’s dreamt of this moment for months, thought of how Hanbin would fill him up as he stuffed himself with some toy that wasn’t justice for the heat emitting from Hanbin’s dick.

Hanbin suddenly pushes him down, cheek splayed across the leather and his ass up in the air like before. He can feel it, how hot and wet it is. His hole begs and gaps for it, slick dribbling down as the head breaches his hole. Bobby sniffles as it’s finally inside of him. It’s so fucking hot, scorching his insides and making his walls melt around Hanbin’s cock. It’s filthy in all honesty, the wide stretch of his asshole around the thick girth. He can hear Hanbin’s panting above him, imagine the way his tongue is sticking out, eyebrows scrunched in concentration, and dark bangs wet against his forehead.

The slide inside was smooth, Hanbin’s hands found their way to settle on Bobby’s bony hips. His fingers tightened around the edges as Bobby wriggled and moaned in soft pleasure, slowly beginning to fuck himself back on Hanbin’s dick. Hanbin let Bobby get used to the feeling, the omega fidgeting and spasming every once in a while. In slow, sultry circles, Bobby began to thrust his hips as his slick-soaked hole clamped on the cock.

It seems to have triggered Hanbin to do something because he grunted aloud before pulling his cock halfway out and shoved it back in. Bobby screamed, muffling it by pressing his face downwards the couch. Hanbin grumbled from the ecstasy of pleasure and bliss that surrounded his cock. It felt heavenly as he snapped his hips forwards and fucked into Bobby, swiveling his hips whenever he latched the base of his cock alongside Bobby’s hole.

From below him, Bobby hissed. He could feel the way Hanbin’s dick slid out and the lewd sounds of his cock squelched with slick. Hanbin would alternate between grinding deeper inside him and grazing his prostate and pulling all the way out until he snapped his hips forwards and pushed Bobby like a ragged doll.

“Jesus fucking Christ Bobby, lord forgive me but you were made for my cock. Look at the way you swallow me and keep me in, won’t even let the head come out.” His voice was ruined, his soul intoxicated with Bobby and his scent and his pretty sounds. He sits down, Bobby moving with him soft and pliant. He moved them so that his back was pressed against the arms of the couch and his legs were spread outwards, Bobby’s ass on his lap. “Why don’t you ride me, show alpha how much you want his cock?”

Bobby whines mouth open as saliva poured out through the corners and his hair fell over his eyes. He plants his arms in front of him, on either side of Hanbin’s legs and arches his back as he begins to ride the thick cock. “Alpha, oh, shit. You feel so good.” He hits his sweet spot and sparks fly out, come jerking out of his cock and spilling all over the couch and Hanbin’s thighs. But he doesn’t stop because he’s still hard and his mind is only focused on getting knotted.

“Yes Bobby, you’re so good for me. You’re the prettiest and best omega an alpha can have. And you’re all mine.” Hanbin yanks Bobby backwards, gripping his neck as he noses his nape and sinks Bobby down his dick to impale further inside him. He grabs one of Bobby’s hands, places it on his stomach. “That’s my cock baby, fucking inside of you.”

And maybe it’s Bobby’s imagination, maybe he’s so out of it he can’t tell if it’s real or not, but he swears he can feel Hanbin’s cock bulging from his stomach, the shadow of his dick thrusting deep inside. “Oh fuck,” It’s so hot, wonderous and unbelievable that Bobby lolls his head back and grunts out whimpers and mantras of Hanbin’s name.

“I’m gonna fill you up with my come and you’re going to take all of it. Eat you out so fucking good and make you swallow that too. I bet you’d like that, huh.”

Bobby nods, “Want you to breed me alpha.” He opens his eyes, glazed as they are he blinks tiredly at Hanbin who looks back down with doe, brown eyes. He watches in delight as Hanbin snarls, his teeth baring and the darkening shadow that clouds his warm eyes.

“You gonna get knocked up with my pups,” He pushes Bobby down, back to their original position because he can feel it. His knot forming at the base, it’s the idea of seeing Bobby round and soft with their pups – with _his_ pups that gets him off. “So good for me, taking my cock and begging to be bred.”

“Oh yes,” The room is sweltering hot, sweat beads rolling down their side. Hanbin slides his tongue over Bobby’s nape and sucks hard. “Fill me up, want my stomach round with your pups alpha. I want to be your omega, please, _please_.”

Hanbin can’t breathe.

Bobby gasps for air.

The knot swells, Hanbin thrusting in one last time as he comes in heavy, thick ropes inside of Bobby. He tremors all throughout it, eyes shut tight and fingers even tighter where they’re wrapped around Bobby’s waist. Bobby gasps and cries out pleas of worship, feeling like he was going to melt with how heated Hanbin’s come felt. He came hard, felt like his dick was exploding and his body was burning up with the powerfulness of his orgasm. This was nothing compared to past people he’d been with (and it wasn’t a lot because Bobby hated showing this side of himself), he’d never felt the bliss of a knot wrapping and tying onto his asshole like Hanbin’s did.

It felt like forever before Hanbin stopped coming for the first round. Hanbin turned them around, Bobby way too tired to even blink. They were on their side, Hanbin keeping a hand where the head of his cock was spilling come inside Bobby. Hanbin felt Bobby clamp his hole which made Hanbin whimper because that was a little too much. He always felt sensitive whenever he knotted and stayed inside.

“Stop that,” he mumbles, “It hurts.”

Bobby hummed in apology and intertwined his fingers with the hand on his stomach. He heard Hanbin’s surprised hum before he sighed in contempt and pressed a kiss to his shoulder. It was silent between them, only the sound of Bobby’s inhales from when Hanbin’s come leaked further in disrupting the silence.

It was Hanbin who interrupted the quiet, waking Bobby up from where he’d been falling asleep. “Did you mean it?”

Bobby hummed confused, “About?”

Silence, he thinks maybe he made it up.

“About wanting to be my omega?” There’s something vulnerable and exposed in Hanbin’s words. It wakes Bobby up, so different to how just a few seconds earlier he had been growling indecent verses about – (fuck, it’d been about breeding, what the fuck was Bobby on?)

He thinks about saying no. He’s scared, Bobby’s never been committed in a relationship, not because he didn’t want to but because he just couldn’t trust the other person. But Hanbin hadn’t reacted like any other alpha Bobby had previously met. He’d coaxed Bobby into reassuring him that he was safe from getting impregnated – not like it was a huge risk, male omegas getting pregnant was rare (though with how he feels like Hanbin is his fated mate he’s glad they didn’t take any chances) – and stopped having sex when Bobby had become alarmed.

Oh fuck it, what was the worse that could happen? Bobby wanted Hanbin, wanted to hold his hands and kiss him and sleep next to him. He considered him one of his close friends, and someone he’d been attracted to from the beginning.

“Yeah, I really like you.”

Hanbin grinds against his hole, Bobby groans and smacks his hand. “Sorry,” Though Hanbin sounds the least bit sorry, “I just really like you too.”

He sounds shy, timid and flustered. Butterflies flutter in Bobby’s stomach, he wishes he could turn around and face him but with the knot it’d be hard. He settles for bringing their interweaved hands and pressing a kiss to each of Hanbin’s knuckles (which are kind of sticky, that’s kind of gross but also really hot.)

“I knew about it, you know?”

“About what?”

A pause. “That you were an omega.”

Bobby is shocked, “Since when?”

“First time we met.” He says offhandedly. Bobby splutters which was a bad idea because he’s kind of full of Hanbin’s come and that just makes it spill past the rim and knot. Hanbin groans underneath his breath, counting in his head so he won’t start fucking Bobby yet.

“Then why’d you pretend that I was an alpha! That’s an asshole move.” Bobby punches Hanbin’s side, smirking when the younger man complains.

Hanbin playfully bites his shoulder blade. “I wanted to see if you’d correct me, but you didn’t and I thought you must have had your reasons.”

Bobby is rendered silent. Hanbin is a year younger than him, still fresh out of his teens and making it into the cruel world. They’re a year apart, but Bobby has seen enough with just that year that separates them to know that people like Hanbin are far and few. It chokes him up and he blames his heat, his emotions are wacked and all over the place. He closes his eyes and squeezes the hand.

“I want to be your omega, Hanbin-ah.” This is his way of saying that he trusts Hanbin. He can hear the gust of shock behind him. Hanbin doesn’t say anything, just noses where his scent gland is, where the sensitive and treasured area that a mate marks an omega is placed.

He kisses it, a promise.

They’re still young right now, the road ahead is filled with rocky bumps, u-turns, and lots of holes. But Bobby knows, like he knows that the sun rises and the stars will shine every night, that Hanbin was made for him and he was made for Hanbin.

“By the way, if you tell anyone about how I get when I’m in heat I’ll cut your dick off.”

Hanbin snorts, “But how will I knot you.”

He can hear Bobby’s eye roll, “I’ll find another knot.” He says cheekily.

That doesn’t sit right with Hanbin, the venom of jealousy runs through his blood as he thrusts his knot deeper in and another wave of thick come spurts inside of Bobby. He delights in the way Bobby gasps, his hands tightening around Hanbin’s forearms as his cheeks clamp around his cock. To further cross his point, Hanbin grabs Bobby’s hand and moves it to where his knot is connected to Bobby’s hole, streams of come spilling out.

“Feel that? It’s _my_ knot connected to you. Your _mine_ now sweet pea, there’s no way I’m letting you go.”

Those words make a fire kindle in his lower body, he can feel the barely their hint of his heat burning up from the ashes. “Take me home alpha, show me that I’m yours.”

Fucking brat, Bobby already has Hanbin figured out. He knows Hanbin is weak to ownership and territory. He’s going to scent Bobby until the only thing people smell is Hanbin, fuck him so that his tummy will be filled with his come and people will _know_ who he belongs to. “Don’t test me,” he growls into Bobby’s ear.

“What are you going to do about it, Hanbin-ah?”

Hanbin can think of a thing or two.

**Author's Note:**

> i have no excuse 😔 i just wanted an omega bobby fic. this will not be the last time you hear of me when it comes to a/b/o aus. 
> 
> [my tumblr :)](https://beyondthesuga.tumblr.com/) [twitter <3](https://t.co/WpQAI5rGAE)


End file.
